Given that $BDEF$ is a square and $AB = BC = 1$, find the number of square units in the area of the regular octagon.

[asy]
real x = sqrt(2);
pair A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H;
F=(0,0); E=(2,0); D=(2+x,x); C=(2+x,2+x);
B=(2,2+2x); A=(0,2+2x); H=(-x,2+x); G=(-x,x);
draw(A--B--C--D--E--F--G--H--cycle);
draw((-x,0)--(2+x,0)--(2+x,2+2x)--(-x,2+2x)--cycle);
label("$B$",(-x,2+2x),NW); label("$D$",(2+x,2+2x),NE); label("$E$",(2+x,0),SE); label("$F$",(-x,0),SW);
label("$A$",(-x,x+2),W); label("$C$",(0,2+2x),N);
[/asy]
$\triangle ABC$ is a right isosceles ($45^\circ - 45^\circ - 90^\circ$) triangle, so $AC=AB\sqrt{2} = \sqrt{2}$.  Thus, the side length of the octagon is $\sqrt{2}$.

We can compute the octagon's area by subtracting the area of the four right isosceles triangles from the area of square $BDEF$.

The four right isosceles triangles are congruent by symmetry and each has an area of $\frac{1}{2}\cdot 1 \cdot 1$, so their total area is \[4\cdot \frac{1}{2} \cdot 1 \cdot 1 = 2.\]  Each side of square $BDEF$ is comprised of a leg of a right isosceles triangle, a side of the octagon, and another leg of a different right isosceles triangle.  Hence, the side length of $BDEF$ is $1+\sqrt{2}+1=2+\sqrt{2}$, and the area of $BDEF$ is \[(2+\sqrt{2})^2 = 4+2+4\sqrt{2}.\] Finally, the area of the octagon is \[4+2+4\sqrt{2} - 2 = \boxed{4+4\sqrt{2}}.\]